Año entrante
by PurpleAqua
Summary: El año nuevo ha llegado, y con ello el primer cumpleaños de Moon en Alola. ¿Que sucederá en esta fecha tan especial? [One-shot, posible two-shot]


¡Hola a todos! Tenía la idea de este drabble desde el año pasado, pero no pude ponerlo en marcha hasta ayer que volví de vacaciones.

Tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte, sobre la celebración y todo eso. Si les interesa la idea, ¡no duden en decirmelo!

Ahora bien, comencemos~

...

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencias: Headcanon, probable OoC, leves referencias a un par de shippings, probable muerte del lector por aburrimiento (?)**

...

Nunca había deseado menos que llegase el año nuevo, el día de su cumpleaños.

Kukui había dado dos días de descanso tanto para ella como para el mensajero (31 de diciembre y 1 de Enero), ya que en el pueblo harían un pequeño festival para festejar el año entrante y quería que todos lo disfrutasen. Ella, obviamente, aceptó; era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con sus pequeños Pokémon venenosos, aunque no estaba especialmente emocionada por la ocasión.

Desde la mañana del día 31 estuvo en el altillo que, por un tiempo, compartía con Lillie, acicalando y mimando a su Mareanie. Fue interrumpida de su labor justo en el instante en que el reloj del laboratorio marcaba el medio día, cuando el PokeGear que tenía para llamadas urgentes desde casa comenzó a sonar. Al contestar y oír las voces al otro lado de la línea, su semblante (anteriormente preocupado) se endulzó notoriamente.

ー¡Feliz cumpleaños, Moon, y feliz año nuevo! ーse escuchó desde el aparato, reconociendo tres voces dispares.

ーLa señorita nos habló de la diferencia horaria entre Sinnoh y Alola, ¿es cierto que allá aún es 31 de diciembre? ーreconoció una voz calmada y lenta del otro lado, siendo interrumpida rápidamente por el ruido de un golpe, quejidos, y una voz más energética.

ーEso no es importante ahora, ¡mañana quédate atenta al correo, Moon, te tenemos una sorpresa!

El entusiasmo de la masculina voz se le contagió inmediatamente, haciéndola sonreír como si estuviera frente a esa persona.

ーChicos, no arruinen la sorpresa, por favor. Moon, los tres esperamos que pases un gran cumpleaños en Alola; cuando vuelvas a Sinnoh toda la familia Berlitz te festejará como se debe, te lo prometo.

La voz seria pero dulce de la chica animó aún más a Moon, que suspiró para calmarse antes de contestar.

ー Está bien, está bien, aunque aquí aún falta medio día para mi cumpleaños me aseguraré de disfrutarlo. Istedes mejor vayan a la fiesta de fin de año, o los demás se preocuparán.

La abrupta despedida desencadenó una serie de murmullos al otro lado, entre los cuales la cumpleañera solamente lograba distinguir una que otra frase.

ーCierto, se acabará la comida, adiós Moon~

ーVaya, si ya es toda una pequeña señorita mandona, me trae recuerdos de nuestro viaje.

ーSilencio, yo nunca fui así.

ーSi lo era, siempre nos daba ordenes.

ーMientes.

ーNo miento.

ーYa basta, hasta parecen una pareja de casados ーinterrumpió Moon la discusión con una suave carcajada, causando la risa de la tercera persona al otro lado de la llamada.

ー B-bueno... ¡por cierto, Moon! Salúdanos al otro dexholder de Alola, hemos oído que ustedes dos son bastante cercanos ーreplicó la energética voz como devolviendo la broma, logrando que Moon cambiase su apacible rostro por una expresión de enfado exagerada y cómica.

ー¡No somos tan cercanos, él es un mensajero y yo soy... hey, eso no se vale!

Para cuando quiso notarlo, la llamada había finalizado abruptamente, y con una última queja a la nada, toda su ira se esfumó tan pronto como apareció. Era cierto, extrañaba mucho el laboratorio y a su familia, pero con esa simple llamada toda su nostalgia se fue, siendo reemplazada por un inusual sentimiento de expectación.

Mareanie miraba con curiosidad a su entrenadora, la cual respondió a su mirada quitándole importancia y continuando con los mimos que le ofrecía antes de la interrupción. No podía esperar a que el festival diera inicio, se encargaría de disfrutarlo lo más posible para tener muchas cosas que contarle a los demás en Sinnoh.

...

 _¿Tomatazos, sugerencias, algo? Pasen a dejar un review si gustan(?)_


End file.
